


They’re Singing, “Deck The Halls”

by ohnovaks



Series: December 2018 Prompts [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon verse, Christmas, Christmas Music, Dean Loves Christmas, Domestic, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Michael Buble - Freeform, because I love him, castiel openly loves christmas music, its just domestic fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 09:43:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16808149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohnovaks/pseuds/ohnovaks
Summary: Castiel loves Christmas music and Dean denies himself of things he loves.December 1st — “christmas songs”(ohnovaks christmas prompts on tumblr)





	They’re Singing, “Deck The Halls”

**Author's Note:**

> the list of christmas prompts is on my tumblr (ohnovaks)!!

The snow fell around the ground, blanketing everything in a fresh, fluffy coat. The grass was hidden, flattened by the weight. There was at least 4 inches, snow building towers over the branches of the trees surrounding the bunker’s entrance. Most of the trees were thin and frail, branches broken and landing on the ground due to the relentless weight. Others were thick and bristled, the snow build up higher than the smaller ones as they were far stronger.   
The closest houses to the bunker were still miles off, a little collection of decorated cottages 6 miles down one way, and a little town with festive decorations and small businesses 10 miles the other. Dean had chuckled when he drove past the houses just a few days before December 1st, hitting his brother’s shoulder and making some sarcastic joke about how they’d started decorating the day after thanksgiving. “Looks like we’re driving through a hallmark movie,” he’d said while passing it the first time. “Is this a hunt? Nobody decorates this early — ‘s gotta be a monster.”  
Sam remarked how it wasn’t even funny, and Dean spat back how his face wasn’t funny, trailing off and awkwardly coughing. “Oh, that one hurt,” Sam teased dryly, putting his hand over his heart in dramatics although his face was blank. Dean rolled his eyes, half tempted to make another clap back, but he decided to stop while he was ahead. Instead he turned up the radio, groaning and switching it until it played Led Zeppelin rather than overzealous holly jolly bullcrap.   
On December 1st, it snowed, beautiful and heavy, and Dean Winchester woke up to the smell of bacon. As any man does, he spared a look at the clock that told him it was 8 o’clock, and then he followed that smell. It was almost cartoonish how bacon was able to lead him away from his normal routine. He almost forgot to put on some pants, which ended up being plaid pajama ones. He wondered into the kitchen, seeing Castiel leaning against the counter as he started at the oven, sipping his coffee. “Testing out your new perfume or somethin’?” Dean teased, walking in and making his way immediately to the coffee pot.   
“No, I do not wear perfume. The smell is of the bacon I am currently cooking,” Castiel replied, giving Dean a smile that made him lack the ability to tell him that he was joking. Instead he smiled back and looked down, pouring some coffee into his batman mug. As he was spilling in sugar, the radio clicked on, and Michael Bublé was singing his personal rendition of Baby Please Come Home.   
“No,” Was Dean’s immediate response, looking up at Castiel with a blank face. Then he saw Cas’ expression as he looked at the radio fondly. The angel didn’t seem to even hear Dean, who opened his mouth to protest again. He couldn’t bring himself to, with the way his best friend’s head started to bob to the song.   
“I enjoy this man’s voice. He is very talented, I enjoy his versions of what humans refer to as classic Christmas songs,” Castiel commented opening the oven with his bare hand. Dean leaned against the counter, sipping his coffee slowly as he watched Castiel reach in and grab the tray. He winced, about to comment on how he might burn himself, before realizing that Cas was an angel. A simple burn to the vessel was so easy to cure, he wouldn’t look twice. His grace was doing pretty good around now anyway, and it wouldn’t be much to just heal himself. He placed the tray on the stove, telling Dean that he may, “enjoy some bacon.”  
After a moment of letting it cool, he grabbed a couple pieces of bacon and cranked up the radio, walking over to where Castiel was sitting and joining him, enjoying the bacon and serenity of Christmas music. Outside, snow fell over the roads, over the trees, over the bunker’s entrance. Everything was white, gentle, peaceful. His voice sang gently as each snowflake tumbled from the sky and fell to the ground below, capturing itself with the others. Each piece, unique and beautiful, forming with others to create something so calm — so pure, and so white.


End file.
